Field
Embodiments described herein relate to display driving schemes. More particularly, embodiments describe display systems and methods for operating display panel as a flash source.
Background Information
Cameras commonly include a light source to produce a flash of artificial light for illumination of a target object. Typically a flash is built into a camera as a separate unit. Many mobile devices, such as camera phones, or smart phones, now commonly include a camera and separate flash, in addition to a display panel. More recently display devices have been introduced in which the display panel can be utilized as the flash source, which may eliminate the need for a separate flash unit.